Power's Part1
by nika 815
Summary: the portal to the digiworld is... no i cant give it away, you have to read it for yourself


" Hey Matt! You ready?"

" All the way Tai!"

"Here... we... GO!"

Matt and Tai are running up the soccer field. Tai and Matt are on the same team. Tai passes to Matt, they get ready for Matt to pass back to Tai so he can score when...

" Hey Tai get ready, here...it...COMES!"

Matt passed the ball to Tai but Tai wasn't paying attention. He was looking around frantically. then he all of a sudden fainted. The referee called time and the coach jogged over. Matt was already there kneeling down next to Tai and trying to get him to wake up. Matt ran to go get water and when he came back threw the water on Tai.

" Wha..? Why am I all wet? And why isn't everyone still playing the game? Did it end? Who won?"

" No Tai it didn't end. You fainted. I passed you the ball and you had fallen to the ground."

The coach decided it would be best if Tai sat out for the remainder of the game. Matt sat out with him.

" Hey guy... what happened out there? You looked like you were going to go crazy!"

" I was ready for the pass then all of a sudden I heard Agumon's voice... it sounded like he was in trouble... I heard someone else to. didn't sound like he was trying to talk to me though...it sounded more like an act or something like a scene. He was yelling and calling for help. then someone else came in and said that no one could hear him and he was to keep quiet."

" Sounds pretty ruff... you think it might be trouble in the digiworld?"

" maybe... I think we should go there tomorrow."

" yah. ok Tai I'm 100% with you on this. If something is wrong with Agumon then who says that the same thing isn't happening with all of our digimon."

" that's right. but then how come I was the only one who heard him calling out?"

" maybe because you and Agumon's bond is so strong you can hear him calling in his times of trouble? or maybe because you can sense things like this."

" I think we should go home right away and tell the others... we should call Izzy when we get to my house so he can start on trying to find out what might be wrong in the digiworld."

" ok let's go."

So Tai and Matt walked to the Kamiya's house. 

" Hey, Izzy you got a moment?"

" uh, actually Tai I was just going to prove the scientific theory of gravity wrong but I guess I can wait a little bit longer... what's up?"

"well at the soccer game this afternoon I heard Agumon...he was struggling it sounded like...someone else was there too...while Agumon was calling out for help the other person kept saying that no one could hear him... but I heard him, is something wrong in the digiworld? can you check up on it through your computer Izzy?"

" I can try just hold on for a second and... yes I think... ok here's what is...OH MY GOSH! CALL EVERYONE ELSE AND GET THEM OVER HERE...IMMEDIATLY!"

When Tai had filled Matt in between confusing phone calls to everyone else... finally Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolie, and Davis were there at Izzy's house he decided to explain...

Izzy had Willis on yahoo chat.

"Well guys the digiworld portal won't open... this has to be some sort of problem...especially after what Tai heard with Agumon."

" YAH WELL IZZY YOU HAD BETTER FIND A WAY TO GET INTO THE DIGIWORLD OR ELSE YOUR GONNA FIND YOURSELF DIGI-STRANGLED!"

" Excuse me for pointing this out Tai... but we CAN'T find out anything from the Digiworld! Wait a second, Willis has something to say...he says that Tai should try and listen to hear Agumon."

" No offense Willis but that is crazy. I don't have telepathicy!"

" He said you heard it once maybe you can just TRY it... trying doesn't hurt ya know!"

" ok but I dont think it will work."

Tai sits down and concentrates on hearing Agumon.

' Tai help me! can you hear me? someone help me! there is evil in the digiworld. Tai if you can hear me please say something!'

" I just heard him! he was asking me for help! he said that there is evil in the digiworld. since when did he gain telepathicy? and when did I get it?"

Tai concentrates on trying to send word to Agumon, to tell him that he is getting through.

'Agumon! I hear you guy! can you hear me?'

'Yah Tai! I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to hear me!'

' So what's this evil? are you all right? and when did we get telepathicy?'

'well I don't rightfully know who or what it is, it is invisible to all of the digimon. yes I am all right. I don't really know when we got telepathicy. I think it just sort of happened I was thinking to myself how I could get you to know when I found out that _it_ had closed the portal to the digiworld.'

" Well Agumon says that he doesn't know what the evil is cause it is invisible to him. he also said he doesn't know how we got telepathicy"

" Willis says that he was right... he said he figured that the digimon have other ways of getting through to their digidestined when the portal is closed."

" So you mean to tell me all of the other digimon have some sort of power too?"

" Well Willis says its just a hunch but it might be that."

Kari cuts in," So you mean we _all_ have our own _powers_ that connect us to our digimon? is that what your trying to say?"

" All Willis is saying is that that could be the case."

Tai concentrates on Agumon again

'Agumon are the others there with you?'

' Yah there here all but patamon. the evil is makin us stay'

'how is it doing that if it is invisible?'

'Well it speaks to us and threatens us. but that is not the reason we follow, the reason is because we saw it hurt...patamon. he beat patamon because patamon wouldn't listen. patamon got it really mad and then it just happened... now patamon is being kept in the dungeon.'

'well I thought you said that everyone is all right!'

"T.K. I am really sorry I have to tell you this...but patamon is hurt... he didn't listen to the evil it and it beat him and put patamon into a dungeon, I swear as soon as we get in we will go and get him T.K., I swear it!"

"P-p-p-patamons hurt? *a single tear rolls down his cheek* thanks Tai for letting me know. I just hope we wont be too late."

" Hey Tai I think I got the portal to open!"

" OK, does Willis know how to get into the digiworld?"

" Yah I just explained it all to him"

'We're coming Agumon, Izzy got the portal to open.'

In The Digiworld...

Willis and all the others met up and went searching for the place where Agumon and the dungeon is.

"Well accordingmy computer the dungeon is right over there."

"Let's go!"

"well we can't be fools and rush in."

" if _it's _invisible whose to say _it_ hasn't already found us... we can't see it."

The digidestined sneak into the dungeon.

" Tai, are you sure we are gonna be alright and no one is gonna be hurt?"

" No Kari I cannot be sure of that. but I owe it to T.K. all of our digimon are fine as Agumon said, except for T.K.'s."

" I for one think that we are being reckless!"

"Joe you think everything that isn't sitting quietly knitting is reckless!"

" I can't help it, it usually is!"

" ummmmmmmmmmm, Sora, Tai, Davis, anyone, can someone tell me what that was?"

everyone turns to look at mimi to respond to her when then notice she is floating.

"MIMI,WHAT HAPPENED? HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?"

" well davis, Yolie, cody, I DON'T REALLY KNOW BUT CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN?!"

" I think it might be that connection with powers thing."

"yah Willis is right, me and Agumon have already found our connection, maybe mimi and palmon are next."

"I REALLY WANT TO GET DOWN YA KNOW!LIKE SOMETIME AROUND...NOW!"

"Matt you and I are the tallest. you get on my shoulders and try to get mimi down."

"ok Tai, but you'll need to kneel down so I can"

"Oh yah sorry I forgot."

"It's not working. I can't pull her down!"

" I think she might have to try and understand her power. she might have to think she wants to be down."

" Well mimi you should try what Willis suggested, Me and Matt have already tried so now its your turn to try"

Mimi is thinking 'I_ want to get down, I want to get down, ground is good!'_

It worked and Mimi finally got down.

" Why did I do that?! TELL ME!"

" It might have been because you thought something was behind you so you wanted to get out of the way... you floated"

"I wish you had told me that before Willis!"

"well its not like I knew that that was gonna happen! so don't blame me!"

all of a sudden Willis yelled out, "Everyone watchout!"

no one understood why he had yelled that until a few seconds later something came out of the darkness. they all were so surprised at 1. the thing just appearing and 2.how did Willis know what was going to happen?

" Hey guys can you guys hurry up and get your legs working? we need to get out of here! Agumon is saying that he is under ground now. we need to go find him and get out of _that_ thing's way!"

"oh Yah, thanks Tai!"

"well at least Matt knows how to work his legs"

"EVERYONE COME ON!WE NEED TO GO!".......

Disclaimer's Note: I dont own digimon.

sorry I have not written in a while...school is a PAIN!

OK so tell me how you liked it... yes there WILL be another part. please review. 


End file.
